A rotary electric machine such as a motor includes a stator and a rotor. In a rotor core of the rotor, electromagnetic steel sheets are laminated which have a thickness of approximately 0.05 to 1.0 mm and includes a plurality of magnet insertion holes in a circumferential direction, and the electromagnetic steel sheets are integrated with the rotor core by such as caulking and fixing. In the magnet insertion hole of the rotor core, generally a permanent magnet is embedded, and also an adhesive is filled to fix the magnet. Fixing of a permanent magnet in an axial direction and a radial direction affects an adhesive condition and a fixing force of the adhesive. Further, in the case of enhancing reliability, a nonmagnetic presser plate which does not damage electromagnetic characteristics of a rotary electric machine is disposed in an axial direction to prevent dispersion of a permanent magnet by a force applied to a rotary electric machine. This presser plate also protects the permanent magnet inserted into the magnet insertion hole.
PTL 1 discloses a following configuration for fixing a permanent magnet to a rotor of a permanent magnet-type rotary electric machine. The permanent magnet is inserted and arranged in a magnet insertion hole provided to each magnetic pole of a rotor core, and also resin is filled in a gap of the magnet insertion hole. Accordingly, a crack of the permanent magnet can be prevented, and also a centrifugal force-resistant can be improved.